scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Just you and I
Warning: this episode contains nudity where 18 volt ended up naked Characters present * Wario * Lulu * Mona * Jimmy T * Kat and Ana * Dribble and Spitz * Young Cricket * Master Mantis * 9-Volt * 18-Volt * Orbulon * Dr. Crygor * Penny Crygor * Ashley and Red * 5-Volt * Fronk * Mike * Natalie * Joey (human and paper mache) Summary 9 volt is in love with his love interest named Natalie and her boyfriend joey Transcript (At diamond city park) 9 volt: (crying) i’d Miss 18 volt fronk: ah, you look sad, are you sad 9 volt: yes, 18 volt sang a short romantic song for me, but it didn’t work fronk: Don’t worry, 18 volt Will try again 9 volt: really? Do you know anything fronk? Honestly, it’s not about why you hate me so much, it’s about How I want to feel beautiful (Starts singing as he gets up) I won't wear makeup on Thursday I'm sick of covering up I'm tired of feeling so broken I'm tired of falling in love Sometimes I'm shy and I'm anxious Sometimes I'm down on my knees Sometimes I try to embrace all my insecurities So I won't wear makeup on Thursday 'Cause who I am is enough fronk: what are you singing about? 9 volt: And there are many things that I could change so slightly But why would I succumb to something so unlike me? I was always taught to just be myself Don't change for anyone I wanna love, I don't wanna cry Don't want these tears inside my eyes, yeah Don't wanna wake up and feel insecure I wanna sing, I wanna dance I wanna feel love inside my hands again I just wanna feel beautiful fronk: you’d, beautiful? 9 volt: I'll wear my sweatpants on Thursday (fronk: wait a sec) And I'll drink soft drink from a can (fronk: a soft drink you’d Drink eh?) I'll build my own independence I don't always need a man (fronk: how can’t you?) You know sometimes I feel lonely Could do with the company Oh, I get high when I'm down But you know that's alright with me So I will do nothing on Thursday Sit alone and be fronk: What is wrong? 9 volt: (his tears came as he sings in a sad way) And there are many things that I could change so slightly But why would I succumb to something so unlike me? I was always taught to just be myself Don't change for anyone I wanna love, I don't wanna cry Don't want these tears inside my eyes, yeah Don't wanna wake up and feel insecure I wanna sing, I wanna dance I wanna feel love inside my hands again I just wanna feel beautiful I won't wear makeup on Thursday 'Cause who I am is enough (starts crying) (Cut to wario’s house, wario is sleeping as 9 volt’s crying is heard) lulu: wario! Wario! Wake up! Look what’s on the news, 9 volt is feeling blue wario: wha? Did he lost his game? lulu: nah! wario: so, did fronk tell 9 volt lulu: yes (5 volt came to wario’s house) 5 volt: how was my son? lulu: not good wario: because he was sad because 18 volt sang short romance songs 5 volt: at where? lulu: 18 volt did it at the beach, the class, the stage, the tower, the park and the cafe 5 volt: ah, I could try again, but don’t worry, i’ll do something special for my son, he’s gonna love it lulu: who is it? 5 volt: a paper mache! (at dr crygor’s lab, the guys are watching 5 volt doing a paper mache) mona: question, what is 5 volt doing dr crygor: she is making a paper mache (At penny’s lab) orbulon: (laughs) 5 volt is making a paper mache penny: yep, she is making a mache, your going to love it, it’s someone in the reference from mega party games (25 Minutes later) 5 volt: and... done! 9 volt, look what I made for you, a paper mache of a girl 9 volt: wow! What would you name her? 5 volt: i’d Name her, natalie 9 volt: what kind of clothes she wear? 5 volt: she has red hair, black clothing, white shoes and sunglasses 9 volt: wow, i’ll Take care of her 5 volt: good 9 volt: come on Nat, let’s find 18 volt (mache made it speak like a girl) ok 9 volt! (then 9 volt and paper mache Natalie went to the car and find 18 volt, but they hear mike emerging from the sewer to sing, making the fronks fly away) 9 volt: ah ha! I found him! Nope. (Cut to the countryside, music plays, 9 volt and his paper mache stops running and sees wario’s friends) jimmy t: oh yeah! come on guys, dance battle! wario’s friends: (cheering) Jimmy t: Hey, 9 volt, wanna join? 9 volt: can’t talk now! I need to find him! (Holds the mache to make it speak girl again) yes, I agree with you! (Normal) but we’d stopped The car, so we would walk anyway (the two started walking) man: what the? (a dog runs and barks at 9 volt) 9 volt: big dog! (Sees a cute puppy) Tiny dog! Aw! (Then, the two saw 18 volt) 9 volt: I saw him! (The mache speaks) where? (Normal) At the lake near the pub (the two saw 18 volt naked) 9 volt: (screams) 18 volt! How did you? Put your clothes back on already 18 volt: (put on his vest and shorts) so, how’d you know? 9 volt: I had a romantic person, her name is Natalie 18 volt: (got back to the lake) Natalie? Nice to meet you! My name’s 18 volt, and I am a awesome rapper and... (Natalie is now in human) 18 volt: what the? natalie: i’m Now human! 18 volt: are you human? natalie: yes, as a human girl, I am an awesome gamer like 9 volt 18 volt: cool! Natalie: (hears her stomach) i’d Better go inside 9 volt: Wait! Natalie! Don’t go! 18 volt: it’s ok 9 volt, i’d Got something special for you 9 volt: you did? 18 volt: yep 9 volt: and you are busy making a special song for me, just like my mum thought you? 18 volt: yes, I did. I know exactly how you feel (Starts singing) Let's be friends I'll pour my heart out through my mouth This year's been hard for us no doubt Let's raise a glass to my favourite bud And he‘s the cute honey bun I have saw. Are bring home to us 'cause Me and you we can hold this out Only you understand how I'm feeling now yeah And I know, I can tell you anything You won't judge, you're just listening 'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me (9 volt: (Giggles as 18 volt pats his head) 'Cause my darling, you and I could take over the world (9 volt: wow!) And one step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) 'Cause you're the only one, who brings light just like the sun One step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) (The scene changes in a chalk world, At the bus with no roof) 18 volt: (spoken) one kid please bus driver: coming right up 9 volt: aw thanks 18 volt: look 9 volt, it has no roof, let’s go there! (Starts Sings again) Let's be friends We'll reminisce about your days When we were broke, not getting paid your taking trips at the weekend, When I would drop down to see you And we would paint the town Like a rainbow, I'll be passing out 'Cause I can hug And squeeze you, and kiss you, now I'm loving you And I know, I can tell you anything You won't judge you're just listening, yeah 'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me (9 volt: yay!) 'Cause my darling, you and I (9 volt: your singing to me!) Could take over the world (9 volt: how romantic!) And one step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) 'Cause you're the only one, who brings light just like the sun (9 volt: aw, 18 volt) One step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) Your eyes are sweet and puffy, your lips are sweet as roses Been saving up for weeks now Just to get to you, my dear (9 volt: i love you!) And though you're far from my home This ain't no love And oh my heart grows fonder Must be our love 'Cause my darling, you and I Could take over the world (9 volt: tee hee!) And one step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) 'Cause my darling, you and I Could take over the world (9 volt: I‘m Taking the world 18 volt!) One step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) 'Cause you're the only one, who brings light just like the sun (9 volt: wow, I bring light like sun!) One step at a time, just you and I (just you and I) Yeah, one step at a time, just you and I Yeah, one step at a time, just you and I (18 volt hugs 9 volt as the chalk world turns back to real) 9 volt: 18 volt? Is that hail? 18 volt: it’s just hail! Ow! 9 volt: don’t worry, lets just, go inside (wario and the gang peeps out the window) kat: who is Natalie’s boyfriend come from? ana: I don’t know penny: hey, look what I made for her, a paper mache of her boyfriend mike: his name is joey. An African American boy. Aged. 16. His birthday. Is February 2003. Joey: hey 9 volt, i’m Natalie’s boyfriend natalie: thank you, i’m Natalie Trivia This episode includes a split where every character was at someone’s lab Jimmy t, Mona, young cricket and master mantis, kat and ana are at dr crygor’s lab dribble and spitz, orbulon, Ashley and red are at penny’s lab 18 volt did a romantic rendition of just you and I by Tom Walker for 9 volt to feel happy the episode also contains scenes of nudity Category:Warioware adventures episodes